Passion of the Vampire
by TheFinalDaydream
Summary: Set in episode 3x2, right after Eric says, "Your life is too valuable to throw away." Sookie/Eric romance. Warning: LOTS of smut; if you don't like it, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

"Your life is too valuable to throw away."

I looked into his cloudy blue eyes, and saw a near-human emotion. Although I wasn't entirely certain... it looked like love. He gazed at the wall behind me, embarrassed by his concern for me. Reaching out to grasp his hand, I held it lightly in my own. His eyes flashed to our hands entwined, then to my face... as he gazed at me, lust arose in my heart with an intensity I'd never felt before. I wanted him. It was bad, it was sinful, it was wrong in a million different ways, but I wanted him. He smirked; my cheeks turned bright red. Eric brought his lips to my ear.

"I can sense your emotions..." he whispered.

"I only feel this way because I drank your blood."

"Really?"

He placed his hand on my inner thigh, letting it gently creep up my skirt, keeping his eyes on mine the entire time. My body was reacting in ways I didn't want it to. Eric pressed his mouth to my throat, and a small moan escaped my lips.

"Stop."

"Do you really want me to? Don't bother answering that; we both already know the answer."

"I love Bill."

"But I can give you so much more than him... in more ways than one."

His hands teased me through my panties. My breathing quickened and my blood raced. I could feel my reason slipping away as his eyes burned into mine, the passion searing my soul. He could sense my every feeling... this embarrassed me, but at the same time, it was strangely thrilling.

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"Bill - "

"You deserve better. Namely, me."

"Pam and Jessica are in the next room..."

"We can go elsewhere."

"I need to take Jessica home - "

"I'm sure she'll find her way back."

"No, Eric..."

He slipped his hand into my panties and began rubbing my clitoris in tiny circles; I moaned.

"B-Bill would kill you for this..."

"I'd like to see him try."

Pam and Jessica entered the room; in a movement swifter than the eye could detect, Eric's hands were out of my skirt and in his lap.

"Jessica, if you don't mind, I'll be escorting Sookie back to her house. Would you be able to find your way back home?"

"Yes, definitely."

"No detours. Go straight home. Understood?"

"Understood."

Jessica had seemed much more solemn than usual lately... if I wasn't so filled with lust, I would have wondered why.

Eric held the door for me as we left Fangtasia, and led me to his car. We rode in silence as he drove me to a nearby field. The night was glorious; the stars shimmered in the sky like a thousand tiny diamonds, standing out on a black sea.

"We shouldn't do this." I murmurred. "It's wrong - "

"The best things in life are wrong."

"Bill will be heartbroken - "

"He'll have eternity to get over it."

Those pale blue eyes bore into me once again. A shiver ran through my body. Gently pulling back my hair, he leaned in to kiss me... but didn't. I tried to kiss him; he pulled away. I tried again, and he grew increasingly amused as he continued to pull away.

"Say you want me."

"I want you... oh God, Eric, I need you!"

We kissed, his lips deftly caressing mine, his tongue playfully flickering against my own. He lightly cupped my breasts in his hands, teasing my nipples... his hands moved lower, down my stomach and around my thighs, before reaching between my legs and removing my panties. I gasped.

He led me out of the car and to the field; we laid down, his starry blue eyes gazing at me. He straddled me, his hard sex pressing against my vagina; the incessant need grew as my breathing became even swifter than before. With expert hands, he unbuttoned my blouse, kissing my breasts. He removed my bra in one fluid motion, and took one of my breasts in his mouth, running his tongue across my nipple. He pulled off my skirt, bringing his hands to that place between my legs once again. I took his shirt off; the sight of his pale, muscular chest caused my arousal to grow. I undid his belt and unzipped his pants with my teeth... a small moan escaped from his lips, and he smiled, his fangs shimmering in the moonlight.

"Sookie..." he whispered. "I need you..."

I gently stroked his sex through his boxers; his breathing quickened, and his eyes closed with delight. Removing his boxers, I began to kiss his inner thighs and lightly lick his penis. He gasped, surprised by my boldness. For a moment, I had complete power over him... Eric, the strong, powerful vampire, was under my control... and this control was exhilirating. Then, he took me in his arms and kissed my lips, moving downwards to my throat, kissing and biting. Drawing a small amount of blood, he licked it off of my neck, but kept control of himself. He trailed his kisses down my stomach, to the lips of my vagina. I shivered with absolute bliss as he pleasured me with his tongue.

"Eric, nobody's ever..."

"Done this for you before?"

"Yes."

He smiled... his smile caused my heart to pound even more.

"I'm glad I'll be your first."

He continued to lick my clitoris in tiny circles; my moans grew louder and louder as he brought me closer to orgasm. Then, in one swift movement, he positioned himself above me, pressing his hard sex against my slit.

"I love you, Sookie." he whispered.

"I love you, too."

Eric entered me; his penis was enormous. He thrusted, and I gasped; each thrust brought me closer to the moment of ecstasy. I could feel his fingers running through my hair, his kisses warm upon my throat, his hands moving to my breasts. In bed, Eric was both aggressive and graceful... exactly how I had imagined.

At last, the moment was upon me. A massive wave of pleasure hit me, a scream of happiness left my mouth, and I shuddered with joy as I came, a joy greater than any I'd ever felt before. Eric left me, his hard sex still throbbing. I wanted to take him in my mouth; he could tell, but...

"Eric... I've never..."

"It's fine."

"I mean, I'm probably not any good - "

"All that matters is that it's you."

Taking Eric's penis in my mouth, I started slowly, using my tongue to tease him. He smiled that gorgeous smile again, his fangs glittering in the dim light of the moon. I went faster and faster, my tongue going in tiny circles around his head... I used my tongue in every way I could imagine. Eric moaned, a beautiful sound in the quiet night; his moans increased with his pleasure, until he reached orgasm, and with a scream of joy, came in my mouth. I swallowed, and it actually tasted much better than I'd thought it would. Smiling, I kissed his sex before sitting up, running my fingers through his tousled hair.

"You were wonderful." he whispered, stroking my cheek. He paused for a second, sitting there in satisfaction, before continuing. "Do you know how beautiful you look in the moonlight?"

"Beautiful?"

"Yes... your hair is like delicate strands of gold, and your eyes rival the beauty of the stars. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"In a thousand years? I don't think - "

"Trust me, Sookie... you are. I love you."

I smiled once again, and kissed him, our naked bodies embracing in the light of the moon.

"Eric, I love you, too."

He tilted his head slightly to the side.

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Then why..."

"Because I loved Bill, too. Because Bill was my first. Because I didn't want to cheat on him. Because I didn't realize how much you cared about me. Because I thought you were evil, and you kind of are, and this was wrong, and I was afraid..."

"Sookie, beautiful Sookie... you have no reason to fear me."

"I know... but I didn't know until tonight. I suppose what I'm trying to say is this: there were a million reasons why I never should have told you, but I'm happy I did."

"I am, as well."

I rolled over; he traced tiny circles on my bare back. The feeling was incredibly comforting; it used to bother me that he could feel what I felt, but not anymore. It meant he knew I wasn't lying when I told him I loved him... the only problem was, it also meant he knew I still loved Bill. I didn't want to hurt him, but I knew my emotions did.

"It's okay, Sookie. You can't help what you feel."

"Last time I checked, I was the mind reader here..."

He smirked, running his hands through his blonde hair. This simple movement made him look so handsome, so charming; I had to say something.

"I adore you, Eric Northman."

"I adore you more, Sookie Stackhouse."

Kissing me once more, he took me into those strong, muscular arms, and whispered something I'm not sure he wanted me to hear.

"Trust me... I do."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

We stayed in the field until about an hour before sunrise, our pale bodies illuminated by the moonlight, entwined together at last. Eric kissed me, caressed me, made love to me in every possible way... , we both knew our night had to end.

"Eric... I hope this happens again. Soon." I whispered, pressing my lips to his ear.

He said nothing, gazing up into the sky, sadness evident in his cloudy blue eyes.

"Why are you sad?"

"As soon as Bill comes back into town, you'll hate me for this."

"Eric, you don't understand. For a long time, I hated you... but I loved you, too. I wanted you more than I'd ever wanted Bill, but I was too scared to act upon it. No matter what happens, I could never hate you. Not after you've brought me such pleasure."

The blonde vampire smiled, kissing me lightly upon the lips.

"I love you, Sookie... and I think it's quite charming, the way you honestly believe you'll still love me when he returns... but, I've lived for a thousand years. I know better. You're lying to me, even if you don't know it yet."

"Eric, I'm yours."

"Really? Then, why is there an engagement ring on your finger? I'm quite certain I wasn't the one who gave it to you."

Looking down at the diamond ring, I shook my head.

"I didn't say yes to him - "

"But you wanted to. Don't lie to me; I can sense it."

"I love both of you..."

A strange softness appeared in his eyes as he took his hand and gently pulled a strand of hair back from my face.

"Sookie, you can't have both of us."

"I know."

"This night was one of the best of my unlife. I adored every minute of it. However, we can't go on this way forever. Bill will return."

"What if he doesn't?"

The words slipped from my lips against my will; I could not control them. They sounded horrible; filled with hope, maybe even happiness at the prospect. Eric looked at me with faint surprise.

"You're hoping he will die?"

"No. I... I don't know what I'm hoping for. Eric, I'm so confused..."

"It's almost sunrise; I must leave."

"When will I see you again?"

He smiled.

"Tomorrow night, right after sunset."

With one last kiss, he said good bye. I watched him as he dressed himself with the utmost grace, then offered to dress me. He buttoned my blouse for me, and slid my shoes upon my feet, kissing each foot as he did so. We entered the car, and he drove me home in silence, holding my hand in his for the entire ride. Then, he was gone... gone until sunset.

I glided up the stairs to my bedroom, buried myself beneath my blankets and reveled in my happiness and my guilt. This was so wrong, but I couldn't deny how much I enjoyed it. I loved Eric... I'd known it the entire time, and I lied to myself... but I couldn't lie anymore.

Eventually, I drifted into sleep, and dreamt extremely pleasant dreams.

As promised, he arrived at sunset, standing outside of my door. Opening it, I greeted him with a smile.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Why? So you can take advantage of me?"

"As tempting as it sounds, no."

I stepped outside the door, placing my hands upon his strong, muscular chest.

"Then why would a big, bad, evil vampire like you be visiting a young, innocent girl like me?"

"I'm here to protect you. Or make primal, passionate love to you. Or both."

We could feel the sexual energy in the air. He placed one hand upon my thigh, letting it gently slide up my skirt. I felt a distinctive quivering in my groin as his hand slid further upwards, and his pale blue eyes stared straight into my soul.

"Invite me in."

"No."

He slid his hand into my panties, gently teasing my clitoris.

"Invite me in."

"N-no."

Eric brought his lips to an inch away from mine; I could almost taste them. It was so tantalizing... but I knew that if I leaned in to kiss him, he would simply pull away.

"Invite. Me. In."

"No - "

Suddenly, his head turned, a look of panic in his eyes.

"Sookie, stop playing. You need to invite me in, now."

"Eric Northman, won't you please come in?"

My love raced into the house; I chased after him, only to see a large, vicious werewolf in the hallway, ready to attack. Eric beat him to it. He was incredibly graceful as he tore the creature's throat out, leaving it bleeding on the floor. I'd never seen any being look as powerful as Eric looked at that moment... and even though it might be a little sick to think this, he was incredibly sexy when he was fighting.

"You saved my life..."

"Of course I did."

The werewolf's corpse laid motionless upon the ground. Eric lightly caressed my cheek; I found myself taking his hand, and leading him up the stairs to my bedroom.

He pushed me against the wall, taking me into a deep, open-mouthed kiss. I felt his hard penis pressing against me. He lifted my blouse over my head, unhooking my bra in one smooth motion. My heart was racing; his warm kisses trailed down my chest, and he took one of my breasts in his mouth, gently sucking on my nipple.

"Eric, I need you..."

He smiled.

"I'm yours."

Bringing his lips back to my throat, he bit into my neck, much harder than last time, and began to drink my blood. It hurt, yet it was also strangely pleasurable. It felt like I was sharing myself with him, in ways I could never share myself with a mortal... in short, it felt absolutely wonderful.

Creating an opening in his flesh, he offered me his wrist to drink. I sucked his blood, and felt the familiar exhilirating sensation running through my veins. Vampire blood: the ultimate aphrodesiac.

The window was open; the only source of illumination in the room was the pale light of the moon. I watched Eric undress in the moonlight, his muscular chest, his firm ass, his absolutely glorious legs. I was shaking from being so aroused; he took off my skirt and panties, running his fingers down my groin.

Eric threw me onto the bed, straddling me, running his hands down my body. He did not enter me; not yet. I could feel his hard sex pressing against my vagina; it was nearly maddening. I was insane with desire, gasping, kissing him with as much passion as I had... at last, he entered me, and I let out a small moan of relief.

I could feel Eric moving within me; each thrust brought me to a new level of passion. Our bodies were expressing pure emotion through physical means; his hands moved to my breasts as he lightly kissed my throat, thrusting deeper and deeper inside me, my moans gradually growing louder. I let out a scream of passion as I reached the heights of ecstasy, and Eric continued to thrust, until he also reached the point of absolute bliss, letting out a loud moan as he came.

"That was amazing." I whispered, as he gently ran his hands down my back.

"You were amazing."

He kissed me, lightly stroking my hair, his hands trailing down to my shoulders.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for someone like you." he murmurred, his fingers tracing circles upon my hips. "I've waited for a thousand years. I thought love was a myth... I thought I'd never meet a woman I could adore... until I met you. I love you, Sookie."

"I love you, too, Eric."

"More than Bill?"

"I don't know... please, love, can't we just enjoy tonight? Do we have to worry about what happens when Bill returns - if he ever does?"

"You're right. We should enjoy the time we have together, while we still have it."

He whispered words I'd never heard before, not even from Bill. Words of how beautiful I was, how amazing I was, how he'd never met a woman like me before. These gentle words were paired with light caresses, heavier kisses. I'd never known it as much as I knew it then: I was in love with this man.

Eric held me until I fell asleep. When I awakened the next morning, he was gone... but had left a single red rose upon the pillow beside me.


End file.
